Twilight after the end
by Hyun-Jae Sun
Summary: After the battle with the Volturri, the Volturri take a keen interest in Bella and blackmail her to join the Volturri. It's her or the Cullen's misfortune. Bella takes the task in her hands - only few people knowing of the real goings on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Bella, please don't do this! You're over reacting! Think about this; do you really want to leave Forks and me? I thought we said we were going to be together forever now that you're…one of us.' He hesitated with his last words.

'Edward, I have every right to leave you. Do you remember that time when you left me? When you left me in the middle of that forest in the dark without even bothering to explain to me why you were leaving! Well,' I paused for more effect,

'This is kind of how it felt back then. Although it may be a faint memory to you, but to me, it is a nightmare that will never leave me. So don't you dare go telling me that I can't do the same!' My voice screeched that last sentence and I felt something in the pit of my stomach that must have been the pang of guilt. This must've been what he felt like when he left me. I had my reasons for wanting to leave though. One of which I'd rather not explain to Edward.

As I picked up my small duffel bag, Edward grabbed my hand and held it with all of his vampire strength.

'Bella, please, just explain to me what I have done wrong. Please?' He was pleading now; his eyes a watery topaz.

_-Vampires don't cry do they?_

But then again, we'd done some things that most vampires can't do; give birth to child with parents who are a vampire and a human (now vampire) – so maybe it wasn't impossible for him to cry. I pulled my hand away and, with my head tilted away from him towards the door, I quietly replied.

'I have my reasons, but the main one is that Renesmee doesn't really accept me anymore. She's starting to take Rosalie as her mum. Do you know how that makes me feel? And since Renesmee has been around, you have paid less and less attention to me and it makes me feel like you don't really love me anymore. I'm sorry Edward, I want to go. This is my decision, please respect it.' I didn't dare look back at his face and as I headed to my new silver VW Beetle, the rest of the family returned from their hunt in the nearest mountains.

They'd seen my bag, they'd seen Edward's pained expression and they'd seen me heading to my car. Emmett was first to comment.

'You going on a trip, Bella? Where you going?' Alice must've seen something just now and realised somewhat what was going on.

'She's not going on a trip, Emmett. She's leaving…' she paused and looked at me straight in the eye, her expression cold; something I rarely saw aside from her usual playful, cheerful face.

'She's leaving for good.' There was a stunned silence and then the hundred questions came from Esme, Alice and Emmett from all directions. Carlisle stepped in and told them to quiet down. His usually calm, composed facial expression was twisted with confusion. He walked up to me and looked at me.

'Bella, why are you leaving? Have we done something wrong? Have we upset you in some way?' Oh no, he was blaming himself.

'It's not that, Carlisle. I love this family so much and I wouldn't leave unless I felt I really needed to, but I know where I don't belong and where I'm not needed,' I looked in Edward's direction.

'So I'll take my leave now. Please don't go blaming yourself, because it isn't your fault. It's me.' I smiled my way through the swift goodbye – I'm not the sentimental kind of person.

'Goodbye Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper,' I briefly and quietly muttered Rosalie's name and walked straight past Carlisle to my car. I could hear Alice and Esme pleading Edward.

'Edward, stop her. She doesn't need to leave right? We can help her through whatever this is, so Edward, stop her. Please!' Through their tearless sobs, I heard Edward say something in a deep, empty tone.

'Let her go. She's not welcome here anymore,' the last sentence he made for me to hear.

'Edward! What is wrong with you? Don't give us this crap! Especially not her! You love each other so much and you're saying she's not welcome here?! Bella, don't listen to him!' Emmett was shouting to Edward and then to me.

'Emmett, it's okay. I know.' I had one more thing to do quickly before I left though, and I looked to Renesmee.

'Renesmee, come here,' she obediently came over. I leant down to her level, even though she was a little shorter than me now, and put something in her hand and whispered in her ear.

'You've done so well, my little angel. Now you know what you've got to do. Give this to your father when I call you, okay? Can you do this one last thing for me?' She was still part human, so tears were able to overflow from her beautiful, brown eyes. I wiped them away for her.

'Be strong my little one. It won't be long, I promise. Now go back to Rosalie and tell her to carry on looking after you as she is now.' Her small hand touched my face lightly and she sent a vision of when Edward, she and I were all together in 'our' meadow.

'I'll keep that with me, Renesmee.' I nodded at Rosalie and she understood. I got into my car and drove down the long driveway to leave the Cullen's home. I didn't look back as I knew it would hurt me even more to leave, even though I was doing this to protect the Cullens.

I had to go to the Volturi and become one of their 'team' so they didn't come after the Cullens. After all, they weren't finished with them and I couldn't even begin to imagine what they would do after we humiliated them at the last confrontation. Especially Jane; she was still pissed for how I humiliated her by stopping her attack on Edward back a year ago.

'Goodbye, Edward, my love. I won't be long, I promise,' I muttered to myself more as self- reassurance than just to the air. As the sun set below the horizon in front of me, the trees rushed beside me in a blur as I sped down the main road to the airport. I wasn't even sure I was making the right decision; it was the power of wanting to protect my family driving me forwards on this task.

'Volturri, you just wait. I won't let you go within 10 states of my family!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived in Italy mid-afternoon the next day. Although I couldn't feel it, it was warm judging by all the short t-shirts and disturbingly short shorts on some of the top heavy women much like Barbie dolls – stick legs, thick torso. It was the peak of the tourist season as well – great. All the tourists sticking out from the crowd like a saw thumb; all from various different countries most likely there to see the coliseums and historical buildings. I didn't take much notice of them, as this place made me want to throw up as I remembered the first time I'd been here watching the Volturri murder and eat their catch in front of me and the Cullen's who were with me at the time. As I walked through the plaza in my hoody, track-suit bottoms and trainers, someone near me muttered something in French to their husband or boyfriend. Heck, it could've even been her best friend's hubby. They looked at me as they quietly conversed.

'Elle est trés ètrange. Elle est trés pâlir avec beaucoup de vêtements dans ce temps chaud. Trés ètrange.'_ She is very strange. She is very pale with lots of clothes on in this hot weather. Very strange._ They shook their heads at me as they walked past. I called to them,

'Je peux parler le français, vous connez!' _I can speak French, you know! _Just let them critisise me. See how I cared. I had more important things to think about, like the Volturri who were threatening my family for example.

As I walked away from the plaza, I found the small alleyway where we had met with some Volturri previously. It still gave me the creeps that I could remember most of the bad things like that that had happened in my human life. I hated that the most – of all the memories that had begun to fade, that wasn't one of them. But then again, it was a time when Edward was suffering, so I guess that's why I couldn't ever forget it, because he was suffering back then because of me, just like he was after I just left.

The guilt grew ever stronger as I thought about some of the stuff I had said to him. It was like that time where I had to leave Charlie to run away from James and I told him what my mum had told him when she walked out. My cold heart yearned to be back in Edward's arms again right that minute,

'But I can't,' I kept telling myself.

'It's either me leaving Edward or the Cullen's suffer right before my eyes.' Neither one sounded like a solution in any way, but the way I had chosen was the way out of this problem.

_-For now anyway._

Again, I thought through all of this more for self-assurance.

I reached a reasonably quiet area with no other people in sight.

_-Good, no one will have to get involved._

I called out quietly.

'Aro!' I waited and called again, louder this time.

'Aro!' I waited in complete silence, then voices in a hushed tone echoed confusingly around the small area. I span around slowly, looking.

'Bella…'

'Bella Cullen…' Once I'd done a full turn, I stopped as I took in the fact that all three of the leaders were there.

'Aro…Marcus…Caius.' They each nodded in turn, then Aro stepped forward.

'Bella Swan, or Cullen should I say; what brings you here to my domain?' Marcus cut in.

'Could it be you have considered our offer?' I grimaced and they understood what my answer was.

'That was a good choice, Bella. You will be a wise asset to our…society.' Aro put his hand on my cheek and smiled. I pushed his hand away.

'I'm only doing this to protect my family, otherwise I wouldn't be here.'

While I had only said that small sentence, Caius had already assessed what kind of situation I could've been in to get here. He steeped lightly forward, his dark coat barely moving through his fast motion.

'They don't know, do they? You left pretending it was another reason, am I right?' He knew he was right, and my fists clenching around the handle of my duffel and my other, smaller bag didn't do me any favors in denying it.

'Ah, so I _am_ right,' his voice had an annoying ring to it that made me just want to attack him, but I knew that if I were to do that, not only would it end my forever, but also the Cullens'. That's how the Volturri were. Vampires who thought they were contributing to the greater good, not caring if they hurt innocents along the way.

'Yes, that's right. So what! But as I am accepting this offer to join your petty group or society or whatever you like to call it, I have my own terms as well.' They all stepped back into a line and smiled.

'Of course. What is it you condition?' I took a needless breath and stared them straight in the face.

'No one else is to know that I'm here and you must never _ever_ lay even one strand of hair on the Cullens. Is that clear?' I sounded like Charlie when he told me to keep out of the woods a while back. The attitude came through with the words, I couldn't help it.

'Of course, if that is what you wish, my little swan.'

'And don't call me that either! My name is just Bella, got that?' They laughed at me in casual syncronisation.

'Alright then, _Bella_, come and put your stuff inside and we have a mission for you.'

_-Already?_

I though to myself. Wasn't that too soon? I'd only just got there. Surely an organisation like that would have its rules too, I mean, there were so many of them and as uncivilised as some were, there must have been some ground rules.

The building was not far and as we entered the reception, I noticed the woman at the desk was just staring into space.

'Yes, Bella, she is dead,' I cringed. That was just gross. She wasn't even a vampire; just a dead body at a polished oak desk.

'Just leave your bags here, Bella. Someone will put them in your quarters.' I dropped my bags where they said and stood straight again.

'Now, before we give you your first mission, there is one ground rule,'

_-Ah, thought so._

'That is…to never ever betray us, Bella. You know what will happen if you do. If you wish to leave, you can simply just ask, and we'll let you go. Now, your first mission is…' A chill heaved itself down my spine. I turned. I knew this feeling well. It was,

'Ah, Jane, you're here. Are you here to welcome the newcomer?' She was elegantly dangerous as usual, wearing a deep crimson dress to contrast with her pale white skin and rouge lips. She was wearing far too much eye make-up.

'No, Aro. I'm here to give her her mission.' Her eyes were black when she looked at me. Definitely still remembered what I did to her back a year or so ago.

'Your mission, Mrs Cullen, 'her voice was full of venom towards me and it made me feel strange inside. Was that anxiety? Guilt? Fear? Fear of what the mission may be? If it was fear of the mission, I was right to fear it.

'Your mission, is to kill the Cullens.' There was a deathly silence and my mind blanked of anything I had been thinking seconds before. The words echoed under my breath,

'Kill…the…Cullens?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Kill...the…Cullens?' My heart dropped out of my body and left me with a gaping great hole.

'Now, now, Jane. That wasn't the mission,' Aro butt in. I semi-returned to my senses.

''Yes it was…you said it just a while ago before the noisy bitch here called you out.'

'Jane! She is our guest here! I will NOT have you talking like that in front of her!' Aro hissed at her through a monotonous, bass growl.

'Guest? Need I remind you that this…this…SLUT, has nothing but air between her ears and even took it upon herself to be oh so high and mighty just to impress her mentally unstable hubby and humiliated me in front of the Volturri?'

_-Nothing between my ears? Edward, a mentally unstable hubby? That,_

'Bitch!' I woke up and let the rage inside of me out. And of course, because I was only a newborn still in vampire terms, I was much stronger than Jane.

As I leapt through air towards Jane, my fangs protruding from their keep, I let out an ear-wrenching snarl. I wanted to kill her, more than I had before when she tortured Edward down in the chamber underground. Jane responded to my reaction in a similar way and leapt at me. The two of us clashed in the air and landed on our sides. We got back up again and ripped at each others arms and legs. It was painful. But not nearly as painful as the fact that they had, only after just five or so minutes, turned their back on our promise and Jane calling Edward mentally unstable.

There was a ripping sound.

Aro and Marcus had restrained Jane; her strength no match for two male vampires with more than fearful strength. But Caius had come up behind me and sliced down my back with an old-fashioned dagger. He caught me as I slid to the floor stunned – the pain I felt can't be described in any way except for it felt like I had been cut open and had an organ ripped out while I was still conscious.

As I lay on the floor, the blood forming a small pool around me, Caius knelt down and whispered in my ear,

'Sorry, but we never intended to let you join us. We just needed you under our keep to make sure the Cullens don't do anything we don't like and if they cooperate with us, then you will be free to go.' His voice wasn't gentle and composed anymore, it had a sense of strong, uncontrollable desire for whatever they seeked.

'What…a-are you goi-ing to do to…the C-Cullens?'

'Well, our main goal is to make them pay the price for destroying some of our most valuable players. You know them very well, Bella. I believe you met them a couple of years ago.' I couldn't think.

'Laurent…James…Victoria. Remember now, Mrs Cullen?' He pulled at my hair as I lay in stunned silence. The memories of what we went through after a simple wind blowing my human scent their way were as vivid and clear as if it were today.

_-Laurent…James…and Victoria were from…the Volturri?!_

'But instead of making it quick, we will make sure the process is slow and that they can watch each other die. And Bella…you will be joining them after a period of time where you will have to watch them suffer and die before your very eyes and living with that pain of _emptiness_ and _loss_ and _guilt_ before we decide that we can let you join them in the depths of Hell. But who knows, maybe we will just keep you as our evening entertainment for eternity. I mean, we have eternity, don't we,' and he wasn't questioning that, he was stating that.

As he told me all of this, I couldn't fight back and it was impossible for me to say anything. I was petrified for my family, and not just because they were unknowingly being sentenced to death, but because this was my entire fault. It was my fault for going to the field that day. It was my fault for being so gullible and going to Phoenix to save my mum who I thought was in danger; it was my fault for James, Victoria and Laurent's deaths. I was the one who caused all of this.

Everything.

I was a human who should never have been born.

I was too stunned and stone-like to notice that they had taken me to a chamber deep beneath the streets and valleys of Italy and chained my neck, arms and legs to each side of the large, eerie, rat-infested chamber with sewage running down the walls. Only when Caius, Aro and Marcus walked out of the chamber, did I let all of my anger go.

I screamed, growled and shouted; pulled, stretched and rattled the chains; made the ceiling and the floor shake as rubble dropped down making the rats disappear. To make things worse, I hadn't fed for a few days; I hadn't thought about it and thirst in my throat welled up like a strong burning fire. I smashed about even more. I was going to go mad in that chamber because every time I closed my eyes, I could see the Cullens dying slowly in front of me. Alice's animated smile an anguished expression, Carlisle's calm, composed self writhing in pain, Emmett and Jasper crying out, Esme…silent, Edward holding a still and silent Renesmee in his shaking, tortured arms.

'No, I won't let that happen…it won't happen, ever….it won't, it won't, it won't, IT WON'T!' I shook my head even more and when a stranger vampire walked in the room with a long, leather whip, like the one that was used in Zorro, I stopped and just stared.

'What are you going to do with that?' He looked up.

'Well, what do people normally do when they hold a whip near a chained person? Go on, it's an easy answer!' I spat venom at him.

'Now that wasn't very nice. I was going to be nice to you, but seeing as you have just insulted me like that, I won't anymore.' He brought the whip up in the air and with vampire speed, brought it down again.

I was expecting there to be pain, lots of it. But there was nothing aside from a small breeze next to me. The vampire hadn't hit me with the whip. What was going on?

'Why didn't you do it?' The vampire had sat down in the corner of the room opposite the door and dropped the whip somewhere near me.

'Bella Swan…'

'Cullen, it's Cullen,' I butted in.

'Bella, I have been watching you for quite a while and to answer your question, the reason I didn't hurt you was because, quite honestly, I am completely and utterly in love with you.' There was an awkward silence.

'You…what?'

'I. Am. Utterly. And. Completely. In. Love. With. You'

_-He loves me?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_-Why does that voice sound so familiar? _

I looked closer at the vampire in front of me. I recognised that nose, the blonde-brown hair, his build. I gasped when I worked out who it was. I was hesitant to say it at first for fear of being correct, but, above anything else, I was sure he was,

'Mike Newton?' I flick of light came through a tiny whole in the wall where the rancid vermin came in through and shone on his face.

'It _is _you!' He smiled.

'Bella, my girl! How have you been living? Sorry, not the best choice of words, but you get what I mean,' he smiled, bearing his fangs.

'Mike, you're a…' I don't know why, but I hesitated to say that word. Maybe it was because he was one of my best friends.

'A vampire? Yeah, weird isn't it? It was awkward at first, and really bad, I mean, when _that_ happened, I just…' He faded.

'When what happened?' He looked me straight in the eye; the liquid topaz too different from his normal colour.

'Well, you know when you…change, yeah?' I nodded.

'Well, it happened when me and Jessica were on a holiday up in Canada. She got close, too close, and I was hungry; I couldn't control myself…' He looked like he could hyper-ventilate at any time.

'You mean, she's…dead?' I whispered the last word; I didn't want to say it out loud like that. And in response to my question, Mike nodded.

He looked so pitiful; like he could murder himself at any moment for it. I reached my hand as close to his face as the great iron cast chains would allow.

'It wasn't your fault. It was the vampire that changed you.' I felt, not sad, but regretful that I couldn't help him. I wanted to help so much and when I went to speak to him, he grinned.

'Bella, the past is the past. That's it. Don't feel bad for me, 'cause I'll feel really bad again that I've upset _you_. Instead, what do you think of my new look? Suave, no?' He'd changed, no…he was just different. I thought of trying something with him.

'So, any chance you would like to help me out these chains?' I half expected him to say no.

'Oh yeah! I knew forgot something!'

_-Ditz._

'Give me second…I know I put that key somewhere…but where?' He patted each of the pockets of his new Calvin Klein suit and suddenly lifted his head.

'Oh yeah! It's in my _inside_ pocket! Hang on just a sec, Bella,' he calmly told me as reached inside the silk lining and pulled out a key, almost brand new, and put it in the locks. Brand new key vs rusty old locks – didn't quite fit together, but I was getting out of there which was the main thing.

One by one the locks screeched open and when the last one went, I slid down to the floor.

'Bella? What is it?' I waved my hand and lied.

'I'm fine, just…sore, yeah, that's it. I'm just sore is all.'

_-No you're not you bloody liar! You've got an arm's length gash down your back!_

'Here,' Mike held his hand out to help me. I took it and stood up.

'No one is around at the moment; they're all out hunting and patrolling or whatever they do. So we're good to go,' he turned and grinned mischievously at me. He must've thought he'd been stuck right in one of those James Bond movies or something. He was just like a little child again.

As we left behind the horrid room (torture chamber more like) and headed down the old century styled corridors with what looked like, some of Da Vinci's original works hanging on the walls; the sound of tapping echoed down the corridor. I sniffed the air and froze.

'Crap.' Mike looked down to me.

'What is it Bella?' I didn't look at him; my eyes were fixated on the direction the sound was coming from.

'I'll tell you what it is…it's the she-devil that got rejected from hell.' The scent got stronger, then a flare from the end of a midnight black silk dress rippled at the base of a dark figure.

'Hello, Bella,' her voice was bitter and angry. As she walked past the burning candles in the corridor, the ember glow illuminated her facial expression. Her eyes were red with thirst; a mad-man look on her face. She had lost all self-control towards me because not only had I humiliated her a year or so ago in front of the entire Volturri, but I made her show a disgusting side of herself in front of Aro who, as we all knew, she adored dearly.

'Hello, Jane. You're looking slightly pissed off. Can I suggest a really good counselor?' Jane laughed through hisses.

'Aren't you the funny one? That's good, because you're going to need that attitude where you're going.' She was now only ten feet away from where we stood and it was close enough to see her black lipstick and the deep eye-liner deepening the colour of her eyes making her seem more lethal than before.

As she brushed her long hair back with her hand, she disappeared as the candles flickered and as they burned strong again, Mike tugged my hand and looked to my side, petrified.

'Bella…' he squeaked as his voice cracked. I looked through the corner of my eye, and if my heart still beat then, it would've stopped dead in its rhythmic beating. Jane's hand brushed my shoulder and her head closed in on mine.

Just when I thought death was right there, the feeling turned to shock as she whispered something in my ear.

'Bella, help me.'


End file.
